


No Further

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One story they will not be repeating to their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Further

They hang, swaying precariously, too lightly armored to fall back down; their feet tangled in cobwebs set by spiders they'd met near the entrance of the dungeon.

It was Merrill's fault; she'd seen a red flower in the debris and stalked straight into a delicate tripwire to examine it. She sighs relieved; glad the herb survived their launch.

Anders is far less amused, judging from the grumpy noises emitting from his upturned-skirts.

"Nice legs, Blondie." Varric muses after awhile.

"Varric," Hawke warns, frown still a frown, no matter how up-side down. "This is one you will NOT tell our children."


End file.
